


Racing

by Lephise



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lephise/pseuds/Lephise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Of the videogame kind! When Sun Garden receives several games for Christmas and not enough consoles to accommodate them all a frequent chance to play, Hiroto and Midorikawa decide to get up at an unholy hour for a few rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done April 2013 in a meme prompt, for my friend Maii!

Sometimes, it really isn’t a good thing when everyone in the house is excited. Sun Garden got a fresh batch of videogames for Christmas, and as they say, sharing is caring. The problem is there’s only one console and dozens of kids with a maximum player capacity of four. And don’t even get started on how not everyone wants to play the same game. There was now a literal queue of who got the next turn, and it was a total bummer.

The solution? Be up when nobody else is. Setting their alarms, Hiroto and Midorikawa wanted to settle a score from earlier that week, and didn’t feel like waiting their turn any longer! Sure it would be an unholy hour, but at least they could sleep feeling satisfied. —Assuming the scenario went as planned.

 _“A rematch.”_ Hiroto said. _“I think I’d be able to beat you next time.”_

Midorikawa placed their beloved racing game disc into the system, and waited for it to load on up. He yawned, but he was sure his grogginess would be gone soon as the game began. This was totally his game. Or well, at least, he was better than Hiroto at it. He wasn’t afraid of bragging a little either, since the redhead was generally a good sport. He usually finished in first place with some quote or other.

“Victory belongs to the most persevering.”

He reclined with a content chuckle. The second rematch of the night had fared no different from the round prior. And yet Hiroto nodded he wanted to have another go at it.

“You sure know a lot of quotes.” The redhead mused.

“It’s my hobby after all. Say anything you want, and I’ve probably already heard of it before.”

“Hmm…” Hiroto smirked, as they turned the final sharp curve of the stage on the last lap of the race. “Oh, like if I said ‘ _I like you a lot_ ’?”

Midorikawa froze to look at his companion. “You—What.”

“I like you a lot.” Hiroto repeated flatly, only turning to face Midorikawa with a cheerful point at the screen. “Look, I won!”

Midorikawa blinked. His character had fallen off the stage right at the moment when his player got distracted. That was… awfully convenient. The confetti on half of the screen just accentuated the situation. You get distracted, you lose. “Hiroto… that was a dirty trick.”

His opponent simply chuckled. “It isn’t a dirty trick if it’s true.”

Midorikawa choked on thin air. He gave Hiroto a teensy death glare of a side glance before focusing his eyes back onto the game. Whatever teasing he somehow warranted, he’d rather it not manipulate his gaming performance.

“Actually yes, it would still be. And besides, it _isn’t_ true, right?”

Hiroto smiled to himself without replying, as they started the next round. Truth be told, he didn’t actually care much whether he lost or won. He just needed an excuse to hang out with Midorikawa.

And hope at some point he’d realize he wasn’t lying.


End file.
